User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Moki
Moki & Shelldon are playable characters in Toshiko: Crash-Up. Biography PARTNERS IN CRIME What can we say about Moki and Shelldon that hasn't been said? We could say they're not very bright (dumb as rocks), and we could say they're horrible minions (suck at their job)......but that would basically be repeating everything anyone has ever said about them behind their backs. These two numbskulls may suck as henchman, and they may be complete morons, but their unbreakable stupidity and bickering nature make these two the perfect minions.......if you're not a very good villain. Gameplay Moki & Shelldon are the most unique character(s) in the game.You can switch which character is at the front of the duo, and this affects their stats. If Moki is in front, they play like a lightweight; low strength, low defense, and high speed. But if Shelldon is in front, they become a heavyweight; good strength, insane defense (Shelldon DOES have a shell, after all), and slow speed. There are also points where you can control just one character. For example, if Moki & Shelldon are trying to recover from falling into a pit and they grab the ledge, Moki will recover first, allowing him to go off and do other things while Shelldon pulls himself up. Some of their moves also present advanced opportunities like this. Moveset Breakdown Red *Red: Moki Dribble---Shelldon dribbles Moki like a basketball; melee attack *Side: Moki Bowl---Shelldon rolls Moki on the ground like a bowling ball *Up: Moki Spike---Shelldon bounces Moki on the ground, causing Moki to bounce high into the air; good for hitting opponents above you *Down: Moki Mallet---Shelldon simply grabs Moki and uses him as a bludgeon Yellow *Yellow: Shell Shield---Shelldon tucks into his shell and Moki hides behind it; deflects projectiles *Side: Shell Kick---Shelldon tucks into his shell and Moki kicks it forward, sending careening forward *Up: Shell-icopter---Shelldon tucks into his shell and Moki runs on top of it, causing it to spin upwards into the air *Down: Field Goal---Shelldon tucks into his shell and Moki kicks it high into the air in an arc Green *Green: Jailbird---A Jailbird (a white bird-like thing that carries a wrecking ball on a chain) appears over the duo and smashes down in front of them *Side: Chomper---Chomper (a black spherical creature) appears and rolls like a ball forward, bowling over opponents in his way *Up: Pump-Kog---A Pump-Kog (a round robot with a spring on his head) appears and the duo bounces off his head into the air *Down: Minion Switch---Switches between controlling Moki and Shelldon Crash-Attack: Carn-Evil Moki and Shelldon transform the stage into a giant carnival-style shooting gallery. The entire layout of the stage is different, the stages now takes place on three layers, each with a series of cardboard ducks moving across the stage like in a shooting gallery. A cursor appears on the screen, with Moki poised and ready to kick Shelldon (who has tucked into his shell once again). Pressing an attack button causes Moki to kick Shelldon's shell, killing anyone it hits. Animations Intro Moki runs onto the stage, soaking up the spotlight. Suddenly, Shelldon slides onto the stage and his shell, sliding into Moki and knocking him over. Winning Screen Shelldon pats Moki on the back, but he pats too hard and knocks Moki on his face. Losing Screen Shelldon appears with a goofy smile while Moki bonks him on the head. Costumes Lousy Lackeys Default Color Swaps *'Moki:' Black skin and white markings/'Shelldon:' Black skin and white shell *'Moki:' Blue skin and green marking/'Shelldon:' Blue skin and green shell *'Moki:' Orange skin and purple markings/'Shelldon:' Orange skin and purple shell Pump-Kog and Drill Torto Moki has a Pump-Kog skin and Shelldon has a helmet with a drill on it Mummbly and Goragorall Moki has mummy rappings and Shelldon has a spiked shell, a horn, and a spiky tail, referencing Goragorall from Kaiju Karnage!!! Teamwork Attack *Partner: Mysterious Shadow Teamwork Attack: Nightmare Minions Mysterious Shadow turns Moki & Shelldon into nightmarish versions of themselves. He then disappears. All of Moki & Shelldon's attacks are one-hit kills here, but only when Shadow's magic is affecting them. The Dark Zone magic manifests as a large bubble, similar to Slowdown Hammer. Mysterious Shadow can move the bubble and must keep it focused on Moki & Shelldon. If they leave the bubble, their powers are lost. Rival *Rival: Needleman *Reason: After getting lost in the alternate dimension, Shelldon sees Needleman in the distance and, being the idiot that he is, suggest they ask him for directions. It doesn't go too well for them. Trivia *Moki & Shelldon are the only characters in the roster to fight as a duo. *Shelldon has a Goragorall costume. *Moki & Shelldon are the only characters besides the original 8 who's Teamwork Attack partner has been revealed at the same time they have. Category:Blog posts